Serenade in Blue
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Você ainda não via os reais perigos de amar Ginevra. Você ainda não vê. DG; UA; Escrita pro VIII chall DG do 6v.


**Serenade in Blue**

_When I hear that serenade in blue__  
__I'm somewhere in another world, alone with you__  
__Sharing all the joys we used to know, many moons ago.__  
__Once again your face comes back to me__  
__Just like the theme of some forgotten melody__  
__In the album of my memory, serenade in blue_

Tudo tinha acontecido em outro tempo – outro mundo – mas você lembrava bastante bem do que acontecera, de quando seus olhos forasteiros encontraram os dela naquele baile – O Baile de Primavera – poucos meses antes de ser despachado junto com o resto dos rapazes para o continente e a Guerra.

Ela não poderia nem desconfiar de sua verdadeira identidade, e seu falso nome era algo com o que já estava tão acostumado que às vezes chegava a se esquecer de quem realmente era e largar-se às pequenas delícias do companheirismo rude e fácil dos soldados – até mesmo Potter, a quem sabia que precisaria entregar.

Agora você vê aquilo como um tempo dourado – e vermelho, no final – ainda tão jovem e confiante, seu cinismo mais uma graça do que realmente parte de si. Talvez só tanto tempo depois pudesse perceber o quanto aquele disfarce era uma benção: porque não era em absoluto um disfarce, você nunca tinha sido tão você mesmo, preso eternamente em seu papel de instrumento para a subida e a glória do Reich.

Ali, nos campos verdes e férteis da Inglaterra você tinha sido mais Draco Malfoy do que fora em todos os dezenove anos antes, e nem mesmo a sombra da guerra e da traição que se aproximava poderiam abalar sua animação. Ali, preso em um mundo idílico onde seus ideais mal pareciam existir, você foi tolo o suficiente até para se apaixonar.

Talvez naquele momento sua traição tenha realmente começado, pois nem mesmo a amizade que tinha construído com Potter era mais forte do que a loucura que parecia se apossar de você a cada vez que via aqueles cabelos ruivos brilhando em algum lugar do vilarejo. Hoje, você imagina se aquilo não era a providência divina tentando te salvar através da perdição que eram os olhos castanhos de Ginevra Weasley.

Que importava que Harry Potter fosse o primeiro amigo que tinha feito na vida? Dizia a si mesmo que sempre estivera mais que disposto a traí-lo, sempre soube que o faria. Ao mesmo tempo, você sabia que aquilo não era verdade, e em parte temia o momento em que deveria entregá-lo. De alguma forma a idéia de entregar aquele que tinha lhe oferecido a mão quando era um forasteiro -- um estranho completo e excluído do resto da companhia – sentia como se uma águia bicasse seu coração e tomasse sua coragem, apenas para tornar a decidir-se por não decepcionar seu pai.

Mas por ela... ah, por ela! Neste caso você não hesitaria; o primeiro movimento que ela fizesse te dando espaço, você aceitaria sem olhar para trás ou pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Você a tomaria para si com o ardor de um homem que caminha no deserto com o cantil vazio, com o arrebatamento um sacerdote em comunhão com seu Deus, como um músico que se deixa perder nas notas que toca e esquece-se da platéia. Talvez, o tempo até parasse de correr se seus lábios se encostassem.

E então, você sabia, estaria salvo e se perderia naquele momento sem olhar para trás ou para frente.

Aquilo eram sonhos de outro tempo, outra vida, outro mundo – que não existia mais nem mesmo nos pesadelos das vítimas, há tanto tempo em silêncio. Mas ainda estavam vivos em seu coração, que insistia em continuar a bater apesar da idade, insistindo em atravessar para o século seguinte embora em sua mente todos os sessenta anos entre aquele dia e este parecessem desaparecer.

_It seems like only yesterday, the small cafe, a crowded floor__  
__And as we danced the night away, I hear you say forever more__  
__And then the song became a sigh__  
__Forever more became goodbye_

Os poderosos olhos castanhos tinha se voltado para você, em certa ocasião. E sem saber exatamente como, você a convidou para dançar. As noites enluaradas em que você atirava pequenas pedras na janela para acordá-la, e fugiam juntos para cidades vizinhas, para dançar em cafés escuros onde não seriam reconhecidos.

A sua verdadeira traição a Potter se consumou em uma destas noites, quando antes de tornar a entrar escondida em casa, Ginny tocara seus lábios com os dela, trazendo o céu e o inferno para uma coisa única, uma benção e maldição ao mesmo tempo. E seu corpo inteiro parecia pegar fogo enquanto via o sorriso travesso cruzar os lábios dela, sabendo o que tinha feito.

Em seu coração, você sabia que Ginevra jamais deixaria de amar Potter de alguma forma, mas aquele momento era seu. Aquele momento era o mundo inteiro, e toda a realidade, fazendo com que o resto ficasse opaco e esfumaçado. Ainda hoje você conseguia sentir aquele toque em seus lábios e a chama que parecia te consumir, a lembrança é tudo que resta de Ginevra Weasley.

As semanas seguintes iriam lhe parecer parte de um sonho durante a guerra e, no entanto, hoje em dia, parecem que ser a coisa mais verdadeira que já te aconteceu. A ousadia marcante da garota, os olhares roubados enquanto estavam na presença de Harry ou algum dos outros. Você [i]quase[/i] disse a ela a verdade de seus planos e das ordens que receberam.

Agora, quando você dorme e os sonhos dobram o tempo à sua vontade, você ainda se vê ali, confessando tudo para ela, que o aceitava mesmo assim. Mas eram apenas sonhos – e mesmo que você tivesse a chance de alterar o passado, sabia que você jamais o faria realmente. Sessenta anos depois, e você ainda é um covarde que não suportaria a censura daqueles olhos.

Você, com a inocência típica dos jovens, acreditou que aquilo jamais acabaria: as fugas noturnas, os beijos suaves, a risada debochada de Ginny perto de seu ouvido, sua pequenina mão esquerda pousada em seu ombro durante a dança, as palavras sussurradas. Nem mesmo o pesado treinamento de guerra era capaz de te lembrar que aquilo não deveria acontecer, e nem um grama de culpa se intrometia em seu relacionamento com Potter. Você ainda não via os reais perigos de amar Ginevra.

Você ainda não vê.

Tudo que houve depois – antes? Durante? O que é o tempo agora? – foi alterado por aquelas pequenas semanas. Entregá-lo não era mais uma questão de agradar seu pai, mas de ter o caminho livre. Você não precisava que ele se fosse para ter chances com ela, é claro, mas não podia suportar a idéia de que um dia Ginny se tornaria esposa dele.

Você não imaginou que o simples fato dela fugir contigo a cada chance para dançar em cafés era uma indicação que ela ousaria deixá-lo. Imaginar nunca foi seu forte, ao menos não aos dezenove. Hoje em dia, você pode reinventar aquele tempo para ser mais do que foi, mas essa é apenas uma das bênçãos da idade.

Você se perdeu no que poderia ser sua própria salvação, excluindo todo o resto da sua cabeça, afundando-se em um mar de Ginevra, em um mar de amor e perdição em doses iguais. Você esqueceu até mesmo da guerra, até mesmo de sua missão, tudo que importava era viver aquilo ao máximo.

Mas o tempo é inexorável, e nunca pára a pedido dos jovens. E veio o Baile da Despedida, o momento de ser enviado para o centro do conflito, a última chance que teria de vê-la em toda sua vida. E naquela noite, contra todo o costume, você tirou o par de Harry para uma dança.

Uma dança contra o tempo, ou talvez através dele, uma dança para lembrarem-se do que tinham, para esquecerem-se do que não mais teriam. Uma dança com os risos debochados e conversas sussurradas, ecoando os sussurros do salão ao vê-los ali, em um abraço próximo demais para a dança, os passos fora do ritmo, em uma cadência que não acompanhava o mundo de lado de fora, apenas o coração de ambos.

Harry nem notou, claro. Ele jamais veria qualquer falha em você ou em Ginevra até que fosse tarde demais. Você sussurrou o nome dela diversas vezes, em um frenesi. E aquela noite, você foi até a janela dela uma última vez: um último beijo, um último abraço, uma última noite de segredos gravada através do tempo dentro de seu coração traidor, tão próximo da salvação e já tão condenado.

Você foi à guerra e fez o que deveria fazer, sem que ninguém desconfiasse. No momento adequado, seu nome falso apareceu entre os desaparecidos de um determinado ataque, junto com o de Harry. Você sumiu, realmente, fugindo tanto dos ingleses quanto dos alemães, junto à sua família; por tanto tempo que sequer soube quando a guerra terminou – foram semanas até descobrirem que o pior passara e podiam respirar aliviados.

Você continuou sua vida, claro, e casou com uma jovem escolhida por seus pais, sem nenhuma ligação com a Alemanha, para limpar o nome da família. Astória teria sido tudo que você pediu a Deus – mas não poderia, nunca, ser Ginny. Os anos se passaram e você sequer procurou saber notícias – era covarde demais até para isso.

Mas agora, na velhice, você pensava nela a todo o momento, desejando voltar atrás e se deixar ser salvo. Você tentava dobrar o tempo sob a sua vontade poderosa, e imaginar o que poderia ter sido. E em seus devaneios, você e Ginevra eram novamente jovens e inconseqüentes, eternamente felizes como naquela primavera.

E foi durante um destes devaneios que você partiu para onde o tempo não tem qualquer significado.

_But you remained in my heart, so__  
__Tell me darling is there still a spark?__  
__Or only lonely ashes of the flame we knew__  
__Should I go on whistling in the dark, serenade in blue._


End file.
